User blog:KerryKoopa26/My formal introduction.
I don't think I've formally introduced myself to you guys yet. That will be fixed...right now. Hello, my name is Kerry. I usually go by KerryKoopa26, so if you see that username on a site, it's most likely me. :) The reason my name is KerrytheBrony on this wiki is because I first edited on the MLP:FiM Wikia in 2011-2012. At this point, I no longer identify as a brony/pegasister because I lost interest in the show, and rarely make fanworks about it. I'm just too lazy to go through Wikia's name change process -__- I am an admin/bureaucrat of WordGirl Wikia, and was promoted to that position in 2013. I have much experience in wiki editing, and would love to help improve this wiki if I have the time. My pet peeve is incorrect grammar, spelling, capitalization, etc. i especially hate typing in all lowercase with no punctuation and Capitalizing Random words for Emphasis because its Annoying and makes you sound like a Rude Stubborn Person with a Corrupted Soul Most of my posts about Odd Squad are on this Tumblr blog . Beware, there's a lot of stupid stuff on it. And occasional profanity. My Odd Squad Story In about November 2014, I was pretty depressed (don't ask why, long story) and I saw that there was a new show coming: Odd Squad. When seeing the promos, I immediately judged it as some weird boring preschool show and didn't give it much thought afterwards. I thought, "Why doesn't PBS make any good shows anymore?" In April (when my mood improved from Winter 2015), I was preparing a rant on how PBS Kids had gone downhill and is only aiming towards preschoolers now, and I watched a bunch of clips of the newer PBS shows to prove my point. I concluded that Odd Squad was "on drugs". (Meaning that it's ''really ''weird.) I recalled that Alpha Kratt said something about posting Odd Squad on Tumblr, which got me to think, "Hm, I wonder if this show has a fandom? I should check it out." Then I checked the Tumblr tag and found only one or two people posting in the tag, confirming there was no fandom. (Maybe there is, it's just not on Tumblr. This wiki is probably the largest section of the fandom we have.) In May, I actually started watching the show and liking it, though I still thought it was pretty cheesy. I kind of like cheesy shows. Then around May 25, I saw Training Day, and was impressed. I concluded that this show was far from the "boring drugged preschooler show" that I originally thought it was. I wrote up this tumblr post here (warning: I use one instance of a curse word). The longer I was a fan of the show, the more I started to analyze it and catch details I didn't find before. Most of my findings will be listed on the tumblr blog I linked to above. (The username is oddotato, just for reference.) I also found stuff that actually proved Odd Squad to be one of the best PBS Kids shows of this era, such as that it defies gender stereotypes and has a story arc. The moral of this story is: Don't judge something before you've actually seen/experienced it. And that anyone non-stubborn (like me) can be converted into a fan of a show if you try hard enough. XD (Just kidding. I do not condone converting people/making them watch shows against their will.) So anyway, it's very nice to meet you all. :) Category:Blog posts